1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baby crib, more particularly to a baby crib that can be assembled with ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a currently available baby crib is shown to comprise a bed frame structure 8 and an enclosure member 9 mounted on the bed frame structure 8 so as to define a receiving space for a baby to sleep or play.
The bed frame structure 8 usually has an upright tube 81 disposed at each corner of the crib. The enclosure member 9 is sleeved on the four upright tubes 81 of the bed frame structure 8, and is stretched tightly thereby. A screw 82 is passed through a packing plate 83 and the enclosure member 9, and engages a bottom end portion of the corresponding upright tube 81 so as to fix the enclosure member 9 on the bed frame structure 8.
However, assembly of the aforesaid baby crib actually consumes a lot of time. Furthermore, since the screw 82 passes through the enclosure member 9 so as to fix the enclosure member 9 on the corresponding upright tube 81 of the bed frame structure 8, a hole is formed in the enclosure member 9 such that when the enclosure member 9 is stretched, the enclosure member 9 is likely to tear at the periphery of the hole. Moreover, the outer appearance of the aforesaid baby crib is adversely affected since the screw 82 is visible from the exterior of the bed frame structure 8.